User talk:Technology Wizard
Welcome Hi, welcome to Imagination X Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Technology Wizard page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CXXX (Talk) 20:40, September 25, 2011 You left pokemon wiki!? I like pokemon wiki, but their rules are unfair though. BTW i just made a wiki, so you can join if you want and we can make it into an awesome wiki XD nice to have you on board techno wizard! Nighthawk 19:20, September 26, 2011 (UTC) hope you edit here daily to make this wikia a better place for us and you yourself Nighthawk 18:53, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Umm... I was wondering if you are ok. In Community Central Chat, I heared that there is a posadilaty that you will get a globel block. Something about you reporting Bullet to the Staff. cXXX, 23:18, September 27, 2011 (UTC) awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nighthawk 21:49, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Make Up Tech, I think we got way carried away there. I think we were acting childish and foolish. We should put this all behind us. What do you say? Make up? --Bullet Francisco True. I could say a lot of some bad things that you did to me as well, but I won't, I just wish for peace for if we edit future wikis together, and just start with a clean slate. I'm rather upset about what you have done toward me and vice versa. Obviously we like the same things, so obviously we will join the same wikis, and we need to get along for that. So? -- 02:14, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page I read what you said on Bullet Francisco's talk page, and saying that is not allowed. (please, I want you two to be friends again, this means a lot to me.) I am regretfully moving you down to rollback, but if you improve with your atitude, I will gladly make you admin again.cXXX, 02:21, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Bullets Admin Rights I want you two to ''try ''to make up, please. I didn't demote you, you and Bullet are now equal user rights. I won't demote you like the pokemon wiki did, I promice this. Just please, ''please ''try to be friends again with bullet. cXXX, 16:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) hay could you go to the chat with me? cXXX, 16:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ok Tech. It's nice to see ya again. Kate the pawsome wolf Leave me a message anytime! 21:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Bullet Is Leaving You made bullet angery and made him leave. Please try to lighten up on him. CXXX the, 00:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Bullet might not have used his admin tools, but neither have you. Anyway, since he left, your my only user who's /good/ with templates. Would you come to the chat? CXXX the, 21:57, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Wanna chat on the Wiki chat? I need some help with some things. CXXX the, 21:41, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Could you create the MediaWiki pages for me? I can't get it, because it says the page already exists, but when I go to that page, it says it does not exist. CXXX the, 22:01, October 17, 2011 (UTC) would you come to the chat to talk about crta rights? CXXX the, 21:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Changing the home page CXXX the, 22:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Watzup Hey Tech watzup long time no see. Its Alpha. So how are ya i havent talked to you in a while. Hopefully they will get the chat up and running so everyone can chat on wiki again. So far the chat has been screwed up. :/ I lost my internet for 2 weeks then i just got it back and found out the chat was messed up. I then reported it to wikia. Eventually it will be working. Anyways i just wanted to stop by and say hello see ya soon. -Alpha&OmegaFan2011/Austin its messed up for me too. LittleMarioBigWorld 19:43, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Game Calendar How do I get the wikia game calendar on this wiki? CXXX the, 18:19, October 29, 2011 (UTC) hi, i wanted to ask, how can i change the color of my signature, i want it purple,blue,and black xXNighthawk119Xx,the Hawk that Soars in the Night 15:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) thanks xXNighthawk119Xx,the Hawk that Soars in the Night 00:40, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey, sorry to bug you, but Mr. Anon said that you wanted to work things out with me? IDK where to go, so if you want to work things out, like you said, where? Because quite frankly, I think we are both sick of this and we need to stop playing these childish games. So, where too? --Francisco 21:55, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : Please? CXXX, the 16:44, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Chat Chat? --Bullet 00:33, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I havn't heard from you for a while, so just wanted to check up. Everything doin OK? And Marry Christmas! CXCXXZB, the 17:04, December 24, 2011 (UTC)